Peaceful Serenity (Mintikas Story)
by Amy aka Ember
Summary: A new Kitten Comes to the junyard. I redid the story so it'll make more sense. It's not done yet. R/R Please
1. Default Chapter

Peaceful Serenity: Mintika's Story  
  
A/n: I just really want to thank Cassiopia for the help. Also I own Mintika so don't use her in other stories without my permission. Thanks Again  
  
Chapter one  
  
Tonight was probably the worst night in the whole of London, thought Demeter. The wind and the rain made it impossible to go to the junkyard.  
She turned around to see Bombalurina, her sister, jump up on the windowsill, and curl-up by her.  
  
"What's wrong Bomb."  
  
"Nothing. Just thinking. Why?" As Bomb looked out the window.  
  
"Come on Bomb, I am your sister, you can tell me anything."  
  
"Alright, well I guess I'm just missing Tugger."  
  
"Don't worry about him he knows how to handle himself." The Rum Tum Tugger was Bombalurina's boyfriend, and a favorite among the women and kittens. Everybody was worried about him; it wasn't like him to stay away from the yard a week at a time.   
  
"And how about you Demi," as Bomb grinned, "missing your little Munkustrap." Bomb watched laughing as Demeter blushed as red as her fur.   
  
Demeter was about to pounce her when a sudden bolt of lighting showed a small kitten fighting against the wind and the rain.  
  
"Bomb! Look!!"  
  
"Heaviside! We got to help it."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Wait here, and be ready." As Bomb turned toward the kitty door with a determined look on her face.  
  
Demeter watched with bated breath as Bombalurina ran outside, grabbed the kitten, and ran back in.  
  
As soon as Bombalurina was inside she handed the kitten to Demeter. Demeter cleaned and dried the kitten, who had now fainted from exhaustion. Bomb quickly dried herself off and helped Demeter carry the kitten over to the blazing fire.  
  
Together they sat watching the shivering kitten, up close they could see it was a small gray and white kitten with a black tip on her tail. Soon it slowly woke up.  
  
"Hello, whats your name?" Said Bomb trying to sound soothing and gentle.  
  
The kitten visibly shook and backed away from the two queens, her blue eyes as huge as saucers.  
  
"Hey, its alright we're not here to hurt you. We want to help." The kitten immediately liked the black, gold, and white queen. The kitten stopped shaking and looked at the queens.  
  
"That's better. Now what is your name."  
  
"My name is Mintika," replied the young queen.  
  
"Well Mintika. My name is Demeter and this is Bombalurina." Pointing at the red queen.  
  
"You can call me Bomb. Now, is it alright to call you Mint."  
  
Mintika grinned, she'd never had a nickname before. "I'd like that."  
  
Demeter and Bomb stared at the little queen, then looked at each other, semming to say, what do we do now?  
  
"Um… are you a Jellicle?" asked Demeter.  
  
"What is a Jellycull?" At this Bomb and Demeter looked at each other and giggled.  
  
"Well I guess we should tell her," whispered Demeter.  
  
"Right."  
  
"A jellicle cat is a bery special kind of cat." The kitten still looked confused.  
  
"Alright lets try it this way… Jellicle cats are black and white." Sang Demeter.  
  
"Jellicle cats are rather small." Joined Bombalurina.  
  
So Demeter and Bomb sat telling the kitten about jellicle cats, the jellicle ball, and just about everything else (excluding Macavity, why scare her the first night there?).   
  
"So do you want to be a jellicle?" asked Demeter.  
  
"You bet," Mintika screamed. She'd listened to them tell her about jellicles and she was so excited.  
  
"Well you try to get some sleep then." The kitten then curled up to sleep, looking forward to tomorrow.  
  
"I think we need some help. Mistofelles would be wonderful right about now. He's handled this sort of thing before." Explained Demeter.  
  
"Yeah, your right. But at this hour you must be kidding?"  
  
"You rang?" Demeter and Bomb jumped about three feet in the air as Mistofelles himself appeared between them, rolling with laughter.  
  
"MISTOFELEES!!!!!! I think you scared my next life out of me!" screamed Demeter.  
  
Misto stood up shaking with laughter. "Sorry…giggle…..you…..haha….should…hehe.. have seen…snort…your faces." Rolling on the ground in another wave of laughter.   
  
"Would you knock it off the kitten is sleeping." Said Bomb.  
  
"Right, well lets see her. That is why you called me isn't it?" Asked Misto looking around. Spotting the kitten he made his way to her with Demeter and Bomb behind him.  
Nudging the kitten, it woke up with a huge sigh "what now, oh."  
  
Mintika woke up to find a small tuxedo tom staring at her with friendly eyes.   
  
"Hello." She said timidly, seeing that her new friends Demeter and Bomb were there to protect her.  
  
"Hello little one. My name is Mistofelees, you can call me Misto. No need to be frightened, I am a jellicle and a magical one at that. Now do you think you could give me the pleasure of telling me you name?" Said Misto quietly.  
  
"My name is Mintika, but you can call me Mint." Grinning at Bomb who had given her the name.  
  
"Well Mint, do you think you could tell me where you come from and who and where your parents are?  
  
"Um…." Looking around Mint saw Demeter and Bomb smiling at her encouragenly. Turning back to the small tom she saw in his eyes she could trust him. So taking a deep breath she started. "I was born on a small farm just outside of London. My mother's name was Jenivive. I never knew my father. I had four siblings, three brothers and two sisters. One day I was playing with my brothers and sister, and I went up into the hayloft to hide, during hide and seek. After waiting for what seemed like an hour or so I went down to find my mother dead, in her own pool of blood. And my brothers and sister were nowhere to be found. So I left the farm hoping to find my siblings." By the end of the story Mintika was crying with all her might, and the three adults had tears in their eyes. Demeter walked to the kitten, and rubbing up against her and purring, hoping to ease some of the pain.  
After the kitten had stopped crying Mistofelees asked her "How old are you?"  
  
"I'm eight and a half months old."  
  
"Well Mint I will see you tomorrow." With that Misto gave Bomb and Demeter a look and walked into the next room.  
  
"We'll be right back Mint." Said Bomb as she and Demi followed behind Misto.  
  
In the next room they found Misto waiting.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Demeter looking at her friend.  
  
"Well she's definitely a jellicle. She's a tough one, but I think I detect magic in her that is running wild and strong."  
  
"Magic? You mean magical like you?" Asked Bombalurina unbelieving.  
  
"No magic like a wizard. Yes magic like me." Said Misto looking a little frustrated.   
  
"Do you think you could train her to use it?"   
  
"Oh most definitely. But right now she need to sleep and get her energy back. I'll be here tomorrow to go with you to see Old Deuteronomy."  
  
"Alright, see ya tomorrow Mistofelees." Said Demeter.  
  
"Yeah see ya Misto. Now get us queens need our beauty sleep." Bombalurina said giving a dramatic sigh.  
  
"Yep you better get your beauty sleep, Tugger will be back in the junkyard tomorrow." Misto grinned and disappeared before Bomb could pounce him, unfortunately she was unable to stop herself and crashed into the wall.  
  
Demeter grinned "Come on Bomb. Lets get our beauty sleep. Tomorrow is Mintika's big day."  
  
"Yeah, whatever." The two queens went back into the other room with Bomb rubbing her head and Demeter fighting off laughter. Together the curled up with the kitten who was now asleep, and purring. They purred back to her and soon all of them were sleeping and dreaming pleasant dreams.  
  
***  



	2. The Junkyard

Chap. 2  
  
"RED!!!!! LIGHTNING!!! BREAKFAST TIME!!!!!"  
Demeter and Bomb groaned at the names their pet had given them.  
  
"What is that?" Asked Mintika waking up at the yelling.  
  
"That would be our pet, it's time for breakfast. So are you used to humans?" Asked Bomb.  
  
"Sure my last pets my family had tied around our little finger." Said Mint looking sad at the memory.  
  
"Great, well come on. I bet your hungry. Come on she'll love you." Demeter told her as she raced toward the kitchen. Bomb and Mint followed at a more slow pace.  
  
"Just to warn you she's kind of weird but really she's a sweet lady."  
  
"Are you sure she won't mind taking me in?" Asked Mint sounding worried.  
  
"Don't worry about she loves cats and plus a lot of the time are friends come home and stay with us a few nights."  
  
"Would you to hurry up!" Said Demeter standing by the door waiting impatiently.  
  
"Alright lets go!" Screamed Mint and Bomb.  
  
Together they all walked in to see a kind lady staring down at them.   
  
"well hello you two. Is this another one of your friends? Well come here little one," checking out Mintika who was purring in her arms. "Well another queen. You sure are pretty. Well lets see how about Milkshake, I always liked that name.  
  
Demeter and Bomb groaned.  
  
"Man I thought she was getting better at names when she called Tugger Wacko." Giggled Demeter.  
  
"Hey watch it Tuggy is still sore about that." Hissed Bomb.  
  
"Well here you go you three. Eat up. I guess you'll be wanting to go outside since the sun is shining. Well hello Oreo."   
  
The three queens turned around to see Mistofelees enter.   
  
"Oh man I was hoping if I gave her enough time she would name me something else." Groaned Misto.  
  
"Well wait to you here what she named Mint." Giggled Bomb.  
"Oh no I don't want to even guess." Turning to Mint. " So what did she name you?"  
  
"Milkshake." Said Mint wrinkling her nose.  
  
"Oh well she does mean well really." Said Demeter sticking up for her pet.  
  
"Alright, alright. Now on to more important things. Are you girls ready to go see Old Deutoronomy?" Looking at Mint.  
  
"Are you kidding lets go." Replied Mint, jumping up in the air in excitement.  
  
"Ok lets go then."  
  
Together the four friends traveled to see Old Deutoronomy.  
  
"well here we are." Said Misto as they reached the vicarage wall. Sitting upon it was a gray tabby cat who had seen many years, but nobody could mistake the air and power around him.  
  
"Well, well. If it isn't Mistofelles, Bombalurina, and Demeter. And who is this pretty little queen?" Said Deut looking at the kitten.  
  
"Old Deutoronomy I'd like you to meet Mintika. We found her last night outside our house." Answered Bombalurina.  
  
"Sir, it is a pleasure to meet you." Said Mintika while bowing in front of him. Deut smiled. This kitten had manners, but inside he could tell she was going to be very important to the tribe.  
  
"Come here little one. Good. Now tell me where are your parents and who are they?" Asked Deut looking at the tiny kitten.  
  
"My mothers name was Jenivive. She is dead. I never knew my father sir." Replied Mint looking down at her feet.  
  
"Ah Jenivive a good friend of mine. She was a great cat your mother. I'm sorry to hear she is dead." Said Deut as he smiled thinking of the memories of her mother.  
"Well Mintika. You being the daughter of a true friend of mine. I welcome you into the tribe" Laughing as Mint ran into his arms hugging him.  
"Well get along with you. I take you three will show her around the junkyard." Looking at the three adults.  
  
"Yes Sir." Said Misto, Bomb, and Demeter together.  
  
"Thank you sir Old Deutoronomy sir." Said Mint still looking surprised.  
  
"Well get going I will see you later." Deut watched as the four left towards to the junkyard. Smiling to himself, he thought, she is definitely like her mother.   
  
***  
  
"Well here is the entrance." Said Misto just outside the junkyard. "Are you ready?"  
  
Mint smiled nerviously and nodded.  
  
"Don't worry you'll be fine." Said Demeter.  
  
"Yeah come on don't worry." Bomb told her, giving her one of her award winning smiles.  
  
"Ok lets go."   
  
Together the four made their way into the junkyard followed by curious stares by all the jellicles. Silently they walked to the tire with Mint in the middle. There they found Munkustrap pacing around the tire waiting for somebody. Seeing them he jumped down. He made his way to Demeter but seeing the new kitten he stopped and looked at Mistofelees, silently inquiring.  
  
"Munk I would like you to meet the newest member of the tribe Mintika. Mint I would you to meet Munkustrap."  
  
"Hello, Munkustrap sir. Your Demeter's boyfriend, right?" Asked the kitten. Surprisingly the question was meet by a paw over her mouth, while she watched Demeter and Munkustrap turn bright red. This was met by giggles from the Jellicles who had came over to see the newcomer.   
  
"I thought I told you not to say anything." Whispered Bomb as she removed her hand from the giggling kitten.  
  
"I know. I'm sorry, but I wanted to make sure it was the right Munkustrap. I didn't know that would happen." Replied Mint motioning to the two who where now beet red.  
  
"Umm…" Said Munkustrap. "All jellicles I would like to introduce you to the newest member of the tribe. Mintika." Claps and cheers were heard throughout the junkyard.  
  
Suddenly Mintika found herself swarmed with cats all trying to shake her paw or rub heads with her. Finally after she had met all of the jellicles that were in the junkyard at the moment, Mint found herself sitting between Coricopat and Tantmile. The two twins of the tribe that had magical powers. Across from them sat Demeter, Munkustrap, Bomb, and Mistofelees.   
  
"Well Bomb, Demeter, how does it feel to be mothers?" Asked Tantomile.   
  
"Well I don't know for sure, but I think I'm going to like motherhood." Said Demeter.  
  
"I agree. Plus Mint is such a sweet kitten." Said Bomb as she nuzzled heads with Mint.  
  
"Um excuse me, but us kittens where wondering if Mint could come and play with us?" Asked a small calico kitten, who Mint remembered as Jemima. Mint looked hopefully at Demeter and Bomb.   
  
"Sure, just be careful." Said Demeter.  
  
"Ok thanks." Mint gave Demeter and Bomb a nuzzle of thanks before racing after Jemima to go get together with the rest of the waiting cats.  
  
"Gosh she's a great kitten." Sighed Jennyanydots and Jellylorum, as they both joined the group of adults who were sitting around talking.  
  
"So are you ready for her to meet The Rum Tum Tugger, and become a sighing, drooling kitten?" Asked Munkustrap chuckling at the thought of the fun his brother would have with the new, cute little kitten.  
  
"Oh great. A house full of Rum Tum Tugger lovers." Groaned Demeter. The adults laughed.  
  
"Did I hear my name?" Looking up they saw The Rum Tum Tugger walk into the junkyard with Alonzo.   
  
"Well we were just talking about the tribe's new kitten Mintika. And how overcome she will be by you." Purred Bomb racing to meet him. Soon she was joined by a group of giggling kittens, except for one.  
  
"Come here Mint I want you to meet the Rum Tum Tugger." Yelled Bomb over the sound of giggling kittens.   
  
"KITTENS OVER HERE NOW EXCEPT FOR MINTIKA!!" Yelled Jenny and Jelly the caretakers of the kttens.  
  
Mintika watched as the kittens slowly retreated leaving behind Bomb and The Tugger.  
  
"Well hello there pretty little kitty." Purred the Tugger, rubbing Mint under the chin.   
  
Mint hissed and growled at the Tugger. "Leave me alone." And with that she turned and walked over to the group of laughing adults to sit by Demeter (who was about to faint from laughing so hard). Leaving behind an open mouth Tugger and a giggling Bomb. Slowly the Tugger turned around and stomped off, followed by Bomb and a group of giggling kittens.  
"Well it looks like I have nothing to worry about." Said Demeter putting her arm around Mint.   
  
Mint grinned "Personally I don't see how anybody can stand him. He probably spends about an hour in front of the mirror a day. I don't even take that long, and I'm a queen!"  
Sending the adults into another fit of laughter.  
  
After the adults had settled down, a black and white tom, who Mint had not noticed before asked. "Well who is this little kitten."  
  
"Oh Alonzo. Were sorry we didn't mean to not introduce you. We were just kind of distracted by the Tugger situation." Said Munk chuckling in memory.  
"Alonzo I'd like you to meet Mintika, Mintika this is Alonzo. Mintika is Demeter's and Bomb's adopted daughter." Informed Munkustrap.  
  
"Well hello Mintika. You can call me Lonz. Everybody else does." Said Alonzo staring down at the little kitten with amazing bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hello Lonz. Nice to meet you. You can call me Mint if you would like." Replied Mint looking up at the most handsome tom she had ever seen.  
  
"Well Mint. It looks like you have met everybody of the jellicle tribe." Said Cassandra, a siamese looking cat, breaking the star of Mint and Alonzo.  
  
"Yep. I think I'm going to like it here. Except for the Rum Tum Tugger dude. He's a little to out there to me. Is he here a lot?" Mint asked the lot of laughing adults.  
  
"Ya 'es 'ere a little to often." Said a giggling Rumpleeazer, who was trying to be shushed by her mate Mungojerrie.   
  
Mint laughed as she watched the couple. Looking around she saw all the adults start to get up and move to different part of the yard.  
  
"Come on little lady its time for your nap." Said Demeter.  
  
"Ah Demi I'm not tired." Replied Mint trying to stifle a yawn.  
  
"Get along and listen to your mother little one." Said a chuckling Munkustrap.  
  
"Ok." Mint quietly curled up by Demeter.  
  
"Do you want to go somewhere else Demeter?" Asked Munkustrap looking hopeful.  
  
"Sorry but I got to watch Mint." Said Demeter looking sorry.  
  
"Oh maybe another time then." Said Munkustrap sounding disappointed.  
"You two go on and have some fun. I'll watch her for a while." Said Alonzo coming up to the couple.  
  
"Alonzo are you sure?" Asked Demeter, looking hopefully at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, sure. She's sleeping now, and when she wakes up I'll find something to do with her. Plus you know how much I like kids." Said Alonzo.  
  
"Well ok. Thank you so much Alonzo. We owe you one." Said Munkustrap, taking Demeters paw and running towards the other side of the junkyard before Alonzo could change his mind.  
  
Alonzo settled down grinning at the sleeping form of the kitten. Gosh he loved kids, he couldn't wait till he got a mate and settled down to have his own. Suddenly his grin disappeared. Who was he kidding? He get a mate? All the queens thought he was to wrapped up in protecting the tribe with Munkustrap. Well they were right he loved t o protect the tribe. But that wasn't all that he liked. Sighing Alonzo went to the sleeping form of the purring kitten, and curled up beside her and fell asleep.  
  
Little did Alonzo know that Coricopat and Tantomile were seated high above him listening to his thoughts.  
  
Cori turned to Tantomile. "You know Tanti I feel sorry for him. But I have a feeling his life is going to change."  
  
Tantomile smiled "No way, I had the same feeling. Cori lets go tell Deuteronomy."  
  
"I already know." Said Old Deuteronomy behind them.  
  
"Well Old D. We didn't even sense you with all the joy we feel for Alonzo." Said Coricopat joining Tantomile in rubbing up against their leader.  
  
"Well now that will be a first." Said Deut smiling down at the sleeping form of Alonzo and Mintika.  
  
***  
  
Mintika woke to find the sleeping form of Alonzo curled up by her. Slowly so as not to wake him, she inched away. When she was far enough away so she wouldn't wake him she raced toward the center of the junkyard. There she found two toms practicing acrobats. On the tire she saw Old Deuteronomy sitting watching the two. Slowly she walked over to him. Rubbing up against him and purring she sat down by him to watch the toms.  
  
"Well if it isn't little Mint." Said Old D. Smiling down at her.  
  
"Old D. What are they doing?" Looking at the two toms.  
  
"Well that is Pouncival and Tumblerutus working on their routines."   
  
"Oh. That's pretty neat."  
  
"Don't you know how?"  
  
"Well…… No. I don't know how to do anything." Said Mint hopelessly.  
  
"Well you are about to learn. POUNCE!! TUMBLE!!!! Come here please." Yelled Old Deuteronomy. Slowly the two toms approached and bowed respectfully.  
  
"Yes sir?" Said Tumblerutus.  
  
"Tumble. Pounce. Mintika here has been sitting admiring your acrobats, and she would like to learn."   
  
"Well Old D. I think that can be arranged. Come on Mint." Said Pounce, smiling at the kitten.  
  
The two toms took her to the center of the junkyard. There they taught her simple flips. Laughing as she fell on her butt again and again. Finally she got a flip right, without falling, and was rewarded by the claps of the two toms and Old Deuteronomy.  
Exhausted Mint wandered over to Old D. Who was now talking to Mistofelees.  
  
"Mint. Where'd you put Alonzo?" Asked Misto looking around.  
  
"Alonzo. Why would I know?"   
  
"Because Demeter left him in charge of you."  
  
"Uh-oh"  
  
"MINTIKA!!!!!!!" Came a yell from the other side of the junkyard.  
  
Mintika gave Misto and Deut a look. "He doesn't sound very happy."  
  
Misto stood up and said "Let me talk to him."  
  
"No. Mintika should be the one to talk to him. Mintika go." Said Old Deuteronomy.  
  
Giving Misto a worried look she hurried off towards the sound of Alonzo. Seeing him with such a distressed look on his face Mint felt terrible. "Alonzo."  
  
Alonzo twirled around. Seeing Mint he marched over and grabbed her shoulder. "What do you think you were doing? Where did you go? What if something happened to you? What if Macavity came and took you." He screamed at her.  
  
Mintika flinched as his paws tightened their hold of her shoulders. Alonzo looked down and saw the flinching kitten. Putting his arms around her he hugged her. "Listen I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so upset."  
  
Mint coming out of her shock pulled back and looked into Alonzo's eyes. "No, I'm sorry its my fault."  
  
Alonzo smiled. "Well at least your honest."  
  
"Alonzo can I ask you a question? Who is Macavity?" Alonzo looked shocked  
  
"You mean Demeter and Bombalurina didn't tell you who Macavity was?" Mint shook her head. "Well come on. I gotta have a talk with them."   
  
Mintika suddenly found herself above the air in Alonzo's mouth being carried.   
  
"Alonzo let me down." Mint Squeaked.  
  
"No, not until you know who Macavity is." Mumbled Alonzo.  
  
Mint grumbled, looking to see where they were going. Alonzo turned toward the tire. There Mint could see Demeter, Bomb, and Munkustrap standing around looking happy.  
  
"Alonzo!!!!! What are you doing with Mintika?" Yelled Bomba and Demeter as they raced over.   
  
Putting Mint down Alonzo answered, "Tell her about Macavity. NOW!!!"  
Mint flinched and looked at Demeter and Bomb who had surprised looks on their face.  
  
"Oh Well, Macavity's a mystery cat. He's called the hidden paw." Sang Demeter. Mint listened and watched as Demeter and Bomb sang and danced around telling her about Macavity. At the end Alonzo finally let Mint go over to Demeter and Bomb.   
  
"So what are you guys so happy about?" Asked Mint looking at a grinning Deuteronomy and Munkustrap. Demeter and Bomb grinned.  
  
"Mintika come here. I have great news for you. Alonzo you might as well come here and hear this too." Said Old Deuteronomy. Putting his arm around Mint he continued. "Munkustrap and Demeter have asked to be mated. I agreed and they will be mated in a couple of days. This means that Munkustrap and Demeter will become your mother and father."   
  
Mint gave a squeal of glee and raced to hug her new mom and dad. "This is so cool I've never had a dad before, and now I have a new mom too. This is awesome," Then she saw Bomb. " What about Bomb? Will she still be my mom too."  
  
"No, but she will be your aunt." Said Munkustrap. Mint ran to Bomb and gave her a big hug. The cats sat around talking about the mating ceremony when they heard a shriek. Standing up, Munkustrap looked towards the sound when all of a sudden he started laughing. The others looked at him, as if he was weird, when he fell off the tire laughing. Then they saw what was so funny, running into the junkyard was Exotica in a lime green sweater, yelling at somebody to take it off. She stopped before the group of laughing cats.  
  
"Please get this off of me!!!!!!" She begged, only to be answered with giggles. Mintika saw how hurt Exotica looked, walked towards her. She carefully grabbed hold of the neck of the sweater and pulled. Eventually Exotica slipped out of the sweater. "Thank you so much Mint. My owner doesn't think I have enough fur to keep her little kitty warm. I rather be cold than wear that." Said Exotica looking down at the sweater. She then looked behind Mint to see the group of laughing cats. Rolling her eyes at Mint she walked off muttering about kittens being more mature than adults.  
  
"Oh would you guys knock it off already?" Said Mint looking at the adults who were starting to recover. They stopped all together when they heard Mint hiss. Looking at where she was pointing they saw the Rum Tum Tugger come sauntering in.  
  
"Hello pretty little kitty." Said the Tugger rubbing Mint under the chin quickly drawing back as Mint took a swing at him.  
  
"Mintika come with me." Said Mistofelees getting up quickly from the group, he walked to the other side of the junkyard with Mintika close behind him. Turning around he studied Mint. " Mint if you don't know it already, you are Magical. I am one of the only magicians in the tribe so I am going to train you to use your powers."  
  
Mint sat contemplating this. " Well I knew I was magical. I don't know how to use my powers though. I thought Coricopat and Tantomile were magical too."  
  
"Smart one you have there Misto." Said Coricopat coming out from behind her with Tantomile.  
  
"Yeah. She'll make a great magician. You two going to help teach her to use her powers also." Asked Misto looking at the kitten.  
  
"Sure we are. How can we give up the chance to spend time with her?" Said Tantomile going over and putting her arm around the kitten.   
  
"Ok can we start already?" Asked Mintika anxiously. The three adults laughed at the kitten.  
"Alright now listen hard here…………" And slowly they taught Mint to begin controlling her powers.  
  
***  



	3. Macavity!!!!!!!!

Chapter three.  
  
Mintika looked around nervously. Tonight was the mating of Demeter and Munkustrap, her adoptive mother and father. Although she should be happy she felt that something was wrong. She was supposed to spend the night with her aunt Bomb so she tried finding her in the group of cats that had assembled for the mating. Spotting her wasn't hard with her red fur but seeing that she was sitting next to The Rum Tum Tugger made her look for somebody else to talk to. Lets see Misto is talking to Victoria. The kittens are around the Tugger. Cori and Tanti were talking to Old Deuteronomy about the mating. Most of the Cats were busy or talking to somebody. Then Exotica walked in. Running over to her Mint walked up to nuzzle her.  
  
"Hey Mint. You excited?" Asked Exotica purring at the kitten.  
  
"Yes totally. But I have this feeling something is wrong." Mint said woriedly.  
  
Exotica sat thnking about it and said "Don't worry I'm sure everything is fine."  
  
"Jellicles the mating is about to begin." Said Old Deuteronomy. Slowly the cats cleared the center of the junkyard to watch Munkustrap and Demeter do the most beautiful dance Mintika had ever seen. Afterwards Munkustrap and Demeter left to be on their own for a couple of days. The rest of the tribe sat around talking when they heard a cackle.  
  
"Macavity!!!" screamed Bombalurina. Sure enough out from behind some garbage cans came the ugliest cat Mintika had ever seen. She ran to hide with the other kittens but found herself being lifted up. Turning around she looked directly in the face of Macavity.  
  
"So you are little Mintika."   
  
"Let her go Macavity." Screamed Bomb being restrained by The Tugger.  
  
"Say bye to your little niece Bomb." With that Macavity turned and left the junkyard with Mintika trying to get free. Seeing that nobdy was going to do anything for her Mint passed out. Macavity chuckled " Well Mint you are a good weapon. Alonzo is in love with you, although he doesn't know it yet. Your Munkustrap's and Demeter's daughter. And Bomb's Niece. Plus the rest of the tribe is fond of you. Yes Macavity you did good." Congratulating himself Macavity threw Mint into a cell and left with orders to his henchcat Nekkar to watch her closely.  
  
***  
Back at the junkyard most of the queens were crying, while the others consoled them. The toms talked about a plan with Old Deuteronomy.  
  
"Do you think we should go get Demeter and Munkustrap?" Asked Tumblerutus.  
  
"No, they will be fine. It's better for them to find out later." Said Old Deuteronomy. Glancing at Alonzo, who was the only tom cat not trying to help. Deut was worried about him, he just stormed around the junkyard mumbling about he should have protected her. He then looked at Exotica who was saying the whole thing was her fault b/c Mint told her something was wrong.  
  
"Alright here is what we are going to do. The group going to fight is going to be Skimbleshanks, Coricopat, Rum Tum Tugger, and Asparagus. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, I want you two to lead the to the new hideout is. Then I want Mungo to distract Macavity and Rumple I want you to find where Mintika is being held."  
  
"Sir, oif oi may. Mac probably 'as 'is 'ead henchcat guarding her. 'is name is Nekkar and 'es a mean one" Said Rumple, with Mungo nodding in agreement.  
  
"Fine Tumblerutus and Pouncival go along too."   
  
"Sir, what about me?" Asked Alonzo, hearing that he had been left out.  
  
"Uh… Well Alonzo I need you here in case Macavity comes back again." Said Old D, thinking of something quick. Apparently Alonzo accepted this b/c he went back to his pacing and muttering. After a talk about the plans the group set off to go get Minitka.  
  
***  
Mintika woke up slowly to see a pair of familiar eyes looking at her. "Orion?" Asked Mint. When the other kitten nodded she leaped for joy and ran to greet her brother. "Where are the others?" Seeing none of her other siblings around.   
  
"Um… Well … They…. Uh …Were… Killed." Said Orion looking at the floor.  
  
"By Macavity?"  
  
"Well Squirt and Misty were killed by Macavity, but Macavity's men killed Moonbeam. Mintika I'm scared that were going to die to. Which reminds me where have you been?"  
  
"Don't worry we won't be killed. I have been living with the jellicles. They took me as one of their own. Demeter and Munkustrap adopted me as their own daughter. I bet a group of them is coming to get me right now. And then we can go live in the tribe."  
  
"Don't count on it little Mintika." Said Macavity coming out of the shadows. "You ain't going no where to fast."   
  
"Go away Macavity." Spitting at him.  
  
"Ah you have the same spunk in you as Demeter did."   
  
"Leave Demeter out of this." Hissed Mintika.  
  
"Now, now is that anyway to talk to your elders."  
  
"You may be my elder but your one elder I will never treat with respect. Actually I pity you. Terrifying little kittens. Killing cats for the fun of it. Oh yeah your something to respect."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!" Yelled Macavity, smacking Mint sending her into a wall. Watching her crumple and then her brother Orion going to check on her he left. "Mintika your going to have to learn manners else you won't be here for long."  
  
***  
  
Outside the henchcats were putting up a nice fight but the jellicles were beating them one by one. Old Deuteronomy's plan had worked, Mungo was keeping Macavity busy by talking about some loot he had seen, and planning various ways to steal it. While he was doing that his mate Rumplteazer was leading Tumbelerutus and Pouncival towards Mintika's cell. Outside was sleeping Nekkar. Tumble and Pounce gulped as they saw how huge he was.  
  
"Alright you guys stay 'ere. I'll go see how Mint is doing." Said Rumple. (I'm sorry I'm terrible with her accent.) Rumple made here way to Nekkar. "Nekkar get your lazy butt up. I'm here to check on the kitten. Mac sent me." Rumples plan worked, Nekkar opened the cell for her without even opening his eyes.  
  
Going in Rumple saw a black and white kitten trying to get the still form of Mintika up.  
  
"Mintika you got to get up. Were the only kittens left. Come on I don't want to lose my last sister."   
  
" 'ow's she doing luv?" Asked Rumple. She watched as the black and white kitten backed up and hissed at her. "There, there. I'm not 'ere to 'urt ya luv. I'm a Jellicle, one of your sisters friends. And who would you be?"  
  
"I'm Orion. Can you get her up?"   
  
Rumple moved slowly towards the still form of Mintika. She was breathing but she wouldn't rouse. "Ok Orion. Right now there is a bunch of jellicle cats outside trying to get in so we can help get you and Mintika outta here. I'll be back soon alright. Don't worry about Mint she'll be fine." Giving the kitten a nuzzle she went back out. Only to find an unconscious Nekkar and a proud looking Pounce and Tumble. "Nice job guys. Alright Mintika is hurt and she won't wake up. Her little brother Orion is in there with her. Now be careful with Mintika, and don't forget to get Orion. I'll wait here."  
Watching to make sure the coast was clear Rumple paced the hall until she saw Pounce come out with Mint balanced on his back and Tumble come out with Orion.  
"Ok come on this way and hurry up." Rumple whispered. Soon they were outside, and Pounce and Tumble went on to the junkyard while Rumple went back and signaled the others. Soon the others were surrounding Rumple. They all were fine except for a few cuts.  
  
"How is she?" Asked Coricopat.  
  
"Um…. Well she is unconscious and won't wake up. Also her brother Orion was in there with her. So lets hurry up and see whats happening." Said Rumple.  
  
As the toms were running behind her Coricopat looked at Mungo " I thought she had an accent?"  
  
"Ay, she does 'oits just if she gets worried she loses oit for some reason." Soon the toms and Rumple had caught up with Tumble And Pouncival outside the entrance to the junkyard.  
  
"Is she ok?" Asked Coricopat looking at the unmoving form of Mintika.  
  
"We don't know she hasn't waken up yet."  
  
"Stop jabbering. Lets go." Walking as fast as they could into the junkyard they were bombarded with cats.  
  
"Move out of the way. Coming through!!" yelled Jenny over the ruckus. Making her way to where Tumble and Pounce were setting Mintika down. Jelly following tight behind her. Curious glances were thrown at Orion as he cowered behind Tumble. Jenny checked her over, then turning back to the group she said "She'll be fine. She was just knocked out." Sighs of relief were heard throughout the tribe. After that most of the group thinned out to go back to what they were doing.   
  
Orion bounded out from behind Tumble to go to his sisters side.  
  
"Well hello cutie. Who are you?" Asked Jenny kneeling down in front of the black and white kitten. Orion huddle back into his sister trying to get as far away from the strange cat as possible.  
  
"Don't worry Orion it's ok. Jenny I would like you to meet Orion, he is Mintika's younger brother." Said Tumble coming up to put his arm around the trembling kitten. Looking down he said "Orion there is nothing to be afraid of. These cats are jellicles we won't hurt you."  
  
"Very true Tumble. Orion I would like to greet you into the tribe. I am Old Deuteronomy." Said Old D coming to stand by the kitten. Orion kneeled hearing the name of the cat their mother had such respect for.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. The rest of my brothers and sisters were killed. I think I'm scared that me and Mintika will be killed too. Mintika has told me about the tribe. And that was all that my mother talked about."  
  
Everybody looked at Minitka when they heard her groan. Mintika looked around in a haze at the cats staring at her. "Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
Gasps were heard as Mintika slowly backed away from the group.   
  
"Jenny what's wrong with her?" Moaned Bombalurina.  
  
"I… uh… I think she has amnesia." Orion let out a cry and ran from the group, followed closely by Pouncival and Tumblerutus. Everyone looked at Mintika who had backed her self into a box, trying to get away from them. They then looked at Old Deuteronomy.  
  
"Jenny is their a way to snap her out of it." Said Old Deuteronomy never taking his eyes off of Mint.  
  
"I'm afraid that this has to take its course. There is no way to treat amnesia. A word, a person, a feeling may snap her out of it. But until then we can do nothing. We just got to pretend she is new here."  
  
"Fine. Someone go find Demeter and Munkustrap. Tell them what happened." Ordered Old Deuteronomy. Admetus took out, thinking he knew where they were.  
  
Old Deuteronoy approached Mintika. "Hello, my name is Old Deuteronomy. I am the leader of the Jellicle tribe. May I ask what your name is?" Mint looked at him unsure but answered.  
  
"I…. Uh… I don't know what my name is." She said with a tear trickling down her face.  
  
"Well that's ok. You are welcome to stay with us. You will be safe here. Come meet some of the others. This is Jennyanydots. This is Mistofelees, our own conjuring cat." And so Old Deuteronomy introduced her to the cats that were there. Looking around he saw Victoria trying to get Mistofelees calmed down, the poor tabby was crying his eyes out. Come to think so were a lot of others. Then Old D saw Alonzo. A thought coming to his mind as he lead Mintika towards him.  
  
"I would like you to meet Alonzo." Said Old D. giving Alonzo Mintika's paw.  
  
"Alonzo… hmm… Alonzo…." Said Mintika. Just then her memory hit her again. "Alonzo." Throwing her arms around Alonzo she hugged him.  
  
"Mintika. Are you alright we were so worried about you. I mean you lost your memory and everything." Said Alonzo taking Mintika by her shoulders.   
  
"I'm fine." Looking around she saw Old Deuteronomy looking at her with tears in his eyes. "Old D!!!!!!" Jumping into Old Deuteronomys arms she hugged him. "I thought I would never get out of there. Hey wait. Where is Orion?" Jumping down she looked around franticly.  
  
"Hey sis it's ok. I'm right here." Said Orion coming out from behind some trashcans with Tumble and Pounce. Running over to her he gave her a great hug. "Are you alright. You promise." Mintika nodded.  
  
"MINTIKA!!!!!!!!" Mintika turned around to see Munkustrap and Demeter running at her. Soon she was in Demeter's arms being hugged and licked.  
  
"Mom. Mom! MOM!!!!!!! Please!!" Said Mintika squirming out of Demeter's arms.  
  
"Are you alright? You promise?" Said Demeter checking Mintika over just to make sure.  
  
"Mom I'm fine. I promise. Dad." Turning towards Munkustrap she found herself being hugged again. Stepping out of the hug she turned towards Orion.  
  
"Mom, Dad. I would like you to meet Orion. He's my youngest brother." Said Mintika looking at Munkustrap and Demeter hopefully.  
  
"Orion. It would give us great pleasure to call you our son." Said Munkustrap. Orion nodded and found himself being hugged by Demeter and being playfully cuffed by Munkustrap. "Everyone I would like you to meet my son Orion." Stated Munkustrap proudly. Cheers were cried and soon a celebration had begun.  
  
"Orion, Minitka would you like to come play tag with the rest of us kittens?" asked Jemima.  
  
Mintika saw Orion turn hopeful eyes towards her. "Go on Orion. I really don't feel like playing." Orion gave Mint a brotherly lick before racing with Jemima towards the other kittens.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't want to go play with them?" Asked Munkustrap looking down with concern at his daughter.  
  
"Dad. I'm sure. I'm just really exhausted." Said Mintika. Giving her father a reassuring hug she went to curl up by Mistofelles, Exotica, and Alonzo. Laying down beside Exotica she let out a sigh.  
  
"Are you sure your alright Mint?" Asked Exotica in a whisper so no one would hear.  
  
"I'm fine. I just got a ghastly headache."   
  
"Mintika. I'm glad you got out of there I was worried about you." Said Misto, scooting over to rub heads with Mint.  
  
"Yeah. I thought you wouldn't get out of there alive." Said Alonzo peeking around Extotica. Mintika laughed.  
  
"And they think us queens go overboard." Mintika told Extica who laughed. Alonzo and Misto looked sheepish. "Look I'm fine guys. Macavity didn't hurt me that's all that matters."  
  
"What happened in there?" Asked Alonzo, moving to lay on the other side of Mintika.  
  
"Well he threw me in a cell and then later he came in. Insulted the tribe and made a remark about Demeter. I didn't want him to say that so I hissed at him. Then he threw me against a wall and that's when I blacked out. Now can we get to sleep." The four friends curled up together and feel into peaceful dreams. The last thought Mintika had was that she was sleeping by Alonzo. But why should that mean anything to her. Oh well she'd think about it in the morning. With that she feel into peaceful serenity.  
  
***  



	4. Just call me Angel of the morning

Chapter 4  
  
Mintika woke up snuggled against Alonzo. Also she found she had a pounding headache. Looking around she saw that Exotica and Mistofelles had left. Getting up slowly so not to wake Alonzo up she left to look for Demeter. Seeing her by the tire with Munkustrap and Deuteronomy she made her way over to them. Nuzzling her mom and Dad she went and Curled up next to Deut.  
  
"What's wrong Mintika, honey?" Asked Demeter looking at her daughter with concern.  
  
"I got a real bad headache. It will go away. I hope"  
  
"Well why don't I take you home so you can rest."  
  
"Fine. That sounds great." Said Mintika noticing that the junkyard was a little more noisy than what was comfortable. Nuzzling Deuteronomy and Munkustrap good-bye she left with Demeter. On her way out she saw Orion talking with Jemima one of the younger kittens. Giving him a sly grin and a wink she left.  
  
"Now you just stay here till you feel like coming back. Ok?" asked Demeter. Looking at her daughter as she curled up by the fire.  
  
"I'm FINE mom. I just need to sleep. Now I know you want to get back to the junkyard so get."  
  
"Alright. I'll see you later." Said Demeter giving her daughter a nuzzle. Then walking out. Before she left she turned to look at Mintika one more time.  
  
Mintika sighed as her mom finally left. Now for some serious sleep, Mintika thought as she rubbed her temples. Curling up she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
***  
  
Mintika looked around happily as she walked back into the junkyard. She hadn't been back for a week. Her headache didn't go away as quickly as she thought it would. Looking around she didn't see anybody. Walking into the center of the junkyard she looked around trying to find somebody. Seeing no one she wondered if something happened. Suddenly she heard everyone yell surprise and jump out of their hiding places.  
  
"Hey everyone." Said Mintika greeting all the cats at the same time. Soon her surprise party was in full swing.  
  
"Hey sis. It's about time you got back." Said Orion coming up to put an arm around his sister. "We all missed you, but especially one tom in particular" Turning Mintika towards Alonzo, who looked like he didn't know what to do.  
  
"Are you sure I mean why would he miss me."  
  
"Oh come on sis. I didn't think you were that much of a ditz. Alonzo has a crush on you. Come on you can't mean to tell me you didn't notice. I mean everyone else did."  
  
"He likes me?" Asked Mintika in a squeak.  
  
"Oh and I am taking an educated guess here saying that you like him." Said Orion with a wicked grin as Mintika could only nod. "Well go talk to him." Pushing Mintika towards Alonzo.  
  
Looking back at her brother she saw him give her a thumbs up.  
  
"Uh… hey…um Hi Alonzo." Stuttered Mintika.  
  
"Oh…uh…hello Mintika." Said Alonzo looking down at her.  
  
"Well…."giggled Mintika.  
  
"Oh whatever. I guess your brother told you, huh?" Blushing at the nod Mintika gave him. Just then he found himself holding Mintika in his arms as her brother Orion accidently pushed her. Pulling away Mintika looked embarrassed. Alonzo gave a sigh them walked away. Mintika watched him go wondering if she did something wrong. Exotica saw the look of distress on her friends face.  
  
"Is something wrong Mint?"  
  
"Oh Exotica. I don't know. I found out Alonzo liked me and I was talking to him or trying to talk to him. Then Orion pushed me into him, and Alonzo walked away." Said a disparring Mintika.  
  
"Oh Mintika. You like him that's so cute. Go after him. He is probably embaressed that you found out he liked you. Why don't you go talk to him." Said Exotica.  
  
"Well ok." Said Mintika with a faraway look in her eyes. She shook her head and followed Alonzo.  
  
"Oh this is so cute!!!!!!" Squealed Exotica to Mistofelees who was standing behind her.  
  
"Yeah, cute."   
  
"Oh Misto! You like her too." Said Exotica turning to look at a depressed Mistofelles.  
  
"Yeah. Well. I guess I should go back to drooling over Victoria."   
  
"Oh Misto. I'm sorry."  
  
"There's nothing to be sorry about." Said Misto turning to walk away. Exotica sighed. If Misto only knew she liked him. Well there was time to dwell on that later. She had to spread the word about Mint and Alonzo. "Oh Demeter………."  
  
Alonzo sighed and curled himself up in his box. She probably like one of the younger toms. Like Tumble or Pounce.   
  
Mintika hesitated outside Alonzo's box. "Uh Alonzo… Can I come in?" Asked Mintika.  
  
Alonzo sat up quickly hitting his head on the top of his box. "Ow…. Yeah come in." He said rubbing his head.  
  
"Hi." Mintika giggled at Alonzo.  
  
"Come on it's not that funny. Plus you scared me its your fault." Grumbled Alonzo.  
  
"Sorry Alonzo. I just wanted to talk to you."   
  
"About what?" Said Alonzo turning his head away from her.  
  
Looking at the ground Mintika replied "I know you like me. I just wanted to say that I like you to. A lot." Alonzo whipped his head around and looked at her.  
  
"You mean that? Really?"  
  
"Of course. I wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it."  
  
"Well I like you a lot to Mint."  
  
Mintika was about to say something when they heard some ruckus outside and Extica yelling "YOU LITTLE BRATS!!!!!!" Mint giggled and looked at Alonzo.  
  
"I guess we better go see who is in trouble for what." Walking outside they saw Exotica grooming down her fur and trying to collect her dignity and Munkustrap lecturing Tumble and Pounce about how to watch where they are running.  
  
"Are you alright Exotica?" Asked Mintika trying not to giggle.  
  
"Yes, those little brats. One of these days I'm gonna…." Said Exotica shaking her fist at the two.  
  
"Well I better go make sure my dad doesn't lecture a hole into those two. I'll be back" Said Mintika looking at Alonzo. Walking over to her dad she heard him telling Pounce and Tumble make so much noise. "Oh but dad if they didn't make noise who would? The junkyard would be to quiet and boring." Said Mintika rubbing up against Munkustrap.  
  
"But Mintika these two scared your friend senseless. Don't you think they need some punishment?" Explained Munkustrap.  
  
"Yeah, but dad. Punishment is not exactly talking to them till they fall to sleep. Why don't you make them do something worth while." Said Mintika Grinning evily at the worried looking Pounce and Tumble.  
  
"Your right. Pounce, Tumble you two will be babysitting the kittens for a week. This will give Jenny and Jelly some time off and you two will learn responsibility." Commanded Munk. "Is that what you had in mind Mint?"  
  
"Yep dad. I'll see you two around." Said Mintika grinning at the sad looking Pounce and Tumble. Walking back to Alonzo and Exotica she saw that Exotica was in a deep conversation with Mistofelees.   
  
"What did you do know?" Asked Exotica glancing from the mad looking Pounce and Tumble to the grinning Mintika.  
  
"Oh nothing they didn't deserve." Said Mintika grinning slyly.  
  
"Well you better watch your back they're going to get you back. You know that." Stated Misto.  
  
"I'll watch out for her" Said Alonzo putting his arm around Mint. Everyone sat around contemplating when Exotica suddenly jumped up.  
  
"The Jellicle Balls coming up!!!!!!!"   
  
"Of course it is Exotica. It's always the same time at the same place." Joked Alonzo.  
  
"No, no. what I'm getting at is that Mint here doesn't know the songs or how to dance." Said Exotica pacing back and forth.  
  
"What am I going to do? And what about my brother? He doesn't know how to dance either." Moaned Mintika.  
  
"Queen really they take stuff to far. It's not that big of a deal. Plus the new jellicles don't really know the songs they just feel the song in their heart and sing it." Said Misto.  
  
"Thank you Mr. Philosophy." Said Exotica dryly. "I guess your right. But Me and Mint are still going to go over the dance and songs. Come on Mint." Exotica walked off with her head held high and with Mintika walking and giggling behind her.  
  
"Hold up Exotica." Said Mint running to catch up. "What was that about. You practicly blew up in Misto's face."  
  
"That was about nothing." Said Exotica sighing.  
  
"Oh come on tell me. Please. Please. PLEASE!!!!!!" Begged Mintika.  
  
"Fine come on. You haven't ever been to my house."  
  
"Well no."  
  
"Well come on my owner will love you. He's an artist. He's actually pretty good. For a human." Said Exotica turning into a drive. Mintika looked at the house in awe.   
  
"Wow. He must be rich."  
  
"No just lucky. Come on." Said Exotica leading the way into her house. Going into a room Mintika saw a nice looking man at a huge triangle thing that had a painting on it.  
  
"Well hello Liz. I was wondering when you were coming home. And who is this." Said the man coming over to pet Exotica and Mintika. "Well now she's a pretty thing. I guess your buds eh?" Exotica purred happily. "Well she's welcome over here any time." With that the man stood and went back to work.  
  
"Come on. I'll show you my room." Said Exotica.  
  
"You got you own room? Wow." Said Mintika bouncing around like the kitten that she was.  
  
"Yes, settle down. I got my own room cause the house is so big. Actually Cassandra used to live here too, but she left." Said Exotica thinking about her Siamese friend who was usually mistaked as her.  
  
"Cool.. This place is neat." Said Mint looking around as they went through the house.  
  
"Well here we are." Said Exotica going through an open door. Looking around Mintika gasped. This is what the Heaviside must look like she thought.  
  
"So come on tell me what you were going to tell me." Said Mintika once she had gotten over the fact of the room.  
  
"Ok well. I got this little crush on Mistofelees." Admitted Exotica.  
  
"A little crush?"  
  
"Ok ok a huge crush." Said Exotica turning red.  
  
"So why'd you blow up at him?"  
  
"I thought he was making fun of me and it embaressed me." Said Exotica sadly. Mintika looked at her friend trying to think of something.  
  
"Alright so I thought you were going to teach me the dances and songs." Said Mintika jumping up.  
  
"So I was." Said Exotica. Slowly Exotica taught her the dances and songs.  
  
"You know you're a really good dancer." Said Exotica thoughtfully.  
  
"Thank you" Said Mint blushing a little. Looking outside she saw that it was getting dark. "Oh we better get to the junkyard. Mom must be worried sick about me."   
  
"Well lets go." Said Exotica. Soon they had returned to the junkyard to find disaster had struck.  
  
***  
  
  



	5. hello and Goodbye?

Chapter 5  
  
A/N: ok to let you know I am a really bad writer with Fight scenes. Ok well I'm a bad writer anyway. but this fight scene is going to stink so just bear with me. Please? Hugs & purrs ~*Amy*~  
  
  
  
Mintika gasped at what was going on in the junkyard. Standing in the middle of the yard was Macavity and Munkustrap circling each other.  
  
"I want my son and daughter back. I will not have them brought up as jellicles." Macavity growled.  
  
"They are not your son and daughter. Even if they are how do we know you are telling the truth." Munk glared at him.  
  
Mintika looking over at Exotica whispered "what is this about?"  
  
Exotica shrugging sighs" I dunno listen we might find out."  
  
Macavity starting to lose his temper roared. "Because I was the one that raped their mother then killed her and their siblings. I would have killed them if I knew they were alive."  
  
"oh god! He can't be my father! He just can't" Mintika screamed.  
  
Macavity hearing this turned and smirked at her. "Come to poppa."  
  
Munkustrap finally lost it and pounced on Macavity punching and scratching him. "she is my daughter now! And Orion is my son, you have nothing to say about that."  
  
Macavity pushed Munkustrap off and ran towards him. Munk ready for the attack jumped up and met him. Together they fell to the ground in a blur of fur and fists.  
  
Orion rushed over to his sis ter grabbed her and ran into the oven. "He's our father?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? Mum never said anything about him. But he might I mean he is the type to kill a queen and some kittens."  
  
Orion walked over and punched the wall. "I don't want him to be our father!"  
  
Mint sighed. "Munk's our father now. Macavity will never be our father, no matter what anyone says."  
  
Together they ran outside when they heard a blood curdling scream come from outside. They got out just in time to see Macavity run off. Munk turnd and grined at them and then fell exhausted to the ground.  
  
"Dad!" Mint and Orion both ran to their dads side and held him up.  
  
"Hey Dad. Are you?" Asked Mint while she nuzzled him.  
  
"Of course, as long as you keep calling me dad." He sighed from exhaustion.  
  
"Who else would we call dad? Your the only dad we have!" Said Orion looking up at him with big eyes.  
  
Munk hugged them both then hugged his mate as she came out to make sure he was ok. "I have the best family in the whole world"  
  
"Of course hun. You got me and Mint and Orion. Now come on it's off to bed with you." Scolded Demeter however when she laughed it threw the whole scolding out of wack.  
  
"Yes ma'am" Munk followed his wife to their box leaving Mint and Orion in the junkyard admist the shocked jellicles. Orion sighed and went back to hiding in the shadows where he usually stayed now adays. Mint looked around and sighed, all the jellicles were still staring in shock. Finally they all snapped out of it and hurried away.  
  
Exotica seeing that her friend was down rushed to her side. "hey Mint you ok?"  
  
Mint looked up at her friend with tears in her eyes. "It's no fair! No one is going to like me and Orion now that they know Mac's our father."  
  
"oh of course they will Mint, don't be silly."  
  
"do you see anyone around? Do you see anyone coming over to ask me about it? Not even Alonzo stayed! Face it no one is going to like us now that Mac's our dad." She sobbed  
  
Exotica hugged her friend. "I still like you. You can't say if he's your dad or not. It's not up to you! Don't worry I'll always be your friend."  
  
Mint smiled a little at her then sighed. "Thanks Tica, but I think I'll go home now."  
  
"sure Mint. See ya later" Exotica sighed as she watched her friend slink off then decided it was time to ease drop on other jellicles to see their reaction. Silently she went into the shadows quietly moving as one with them.  
* **  
  
~In another part of the junkyard~  
  
Alonzo stalked around while his friends Pounce, Tumble, and Plato sat watching him.  
  
"What has you so worked up about this Alonzo?" Asked Plato feeling concerned for his friend.  
  
Alonzo waved his hands around. "I dunno. It's just new to me. To think the tom I hate is the father of the queen I love."  
  
"but I thought Munk is Mint's dad now." said Tumble  
  
"yeah your right. Just give me a couple minutes to get used to this whole deal"  
  
Plato standing up stopped his friend from pacing and said. "what about Mint? shouldn't you be worried about her? I mean if you love her and everything."  
  
Alonzo coming out of his daze sighed "Your right Plato. I'll have to find her. When did you get so smart?" He asked ducking to miss Plato's swipe at him. Soon they were in an all out tumble match with Tumble and Pounce joining in for kicks.  
  
Exotica pleased with what she heard walked off to the center of the junkyard to wait.  
  
***  
  
"JELLICLES THERE IS A MEETING RIGHT NOW!" Roared Old Deutoronomy, looking thoroughly mad. All the jellicles including Orion came to the tire cowering in fron tof their mad leader. They had never seen him this mad.  
  
" There has been talk between the elders of the tribe that Orion and Mintika should be banished from the tribe because their father is Macavity. This will not happen to know that Macavity was their father when they joined the tribe. Not knowing that he actually was, none of you thought less of Orion or Mintika until now. I will not stand for it, nor will I allow my tribe to stand for it. You all owe Orion and Mintika an apology. Orion, Mint will you two please come up here?"   
  
Orion slowly made his way up to the tire and shyly bowed in front of him. Deut looked around for mint but didn't see her. "where is Mint."  
  
"I do not know sir." Said Orion. Ol' d looked around the tribe  
  
"does anyone know where she is?"  
  
"she went home sir." stated Exotica from the shadows.  
  
"thank you Exotica." Looking around he spotted Bombalurina. "Bomba please go get Mint and tell her I wish to speak with her."  
  
"yes sir right away." With that she ran out of the junkyard.  
  
"this meeting is over for now." Said Old D.  
  
"thank goodness! I was just waiting for my entrance." Everyone looked up to see Bill Bailey sitting in the rocking chair laughing. Bouncing down he ran over and hugged Old Deutoronomy then waved at the crowd of jellicles who were all happy to see him.  
  
"well Bill you have made your entrance as usual" Chuckled Old D putting his paw on Orion's shoulder who was trying to sneak into the shadows again.  
  
"Of course I had to sir."  
  
"where ya been Bailey" Asked Skimble coming up to the three as the crowd began to disperse.  
  
"places. You know I travl on the sea with my family." He said smiling.  
  
"of course."  
  
"Old D!" Yelled Bomba coming into the junkyard out of breath. "she's not at the house! I looked everywhere! She isn't there!" At this the jellicles within hearing distance gasped, and poor Alonzo paled.  
  
Deut frowned "Is there any place else she might be?"  
  
Demeter came forward with Munk at her side. "No sir. That is her only home!"  
  
Munk stuttered. "you...you don't think he has her do you?" Deut shrugged and looked around for someone, spotting him he yelled.  
  
"Mungo! When was the last time you were at Mac's layer?"  
  
Mungo walked up and said. "just came from there. Munk tore him up bad and he's feeling sorry for himself."  
  
"Was mint there? Or were there any plans to kidnap her or anything of the sort?" He asked seriously.  
  
"No sir. I didn't even see Mint anywhere near there else I woulda hauled her butt outta there and chewed her out. There are no plans at the moment as far as I know. Mac is sore." Munk chuckled at that but covered it with a cough when he got a glare from Mungo.  
  
"Ok thank you Mungo. Please keep an eye out for Mint."  
  
"yes sir." And with that he strolled away.  
  
"Munk what are we going to do?" Asked Demeter nervously.  
  
Munk sighed and looked at his dad. "What do you think dad?"  
  
"I think Mint needs some time alone."  
  
"But she is just a kitten."  
  
"On the verge of adulthood at that. But if it will help you feel better why don't you ask Cori and Tanti where she is."  
  
"we are here sir." Said Coricopat and Tantomile coming out of the shadows.  
  
Demeter ran to them and begged. "where's Mint?"  
  
Cori and Tantomile sat down and looked at each other for a few minutes then slowly as if in a trance "She is in an alley. Surrounded by cats that she knows. She is having a good time with them but there are shadows in her eyes and she looks sad even when she is laughing..." Together they broke off and looked over at the group.  
  
"Thank you Cori and Tantomile." Said Old D turning to Munk and Demi. "It is just my guess or she is with a group of some of her old friends. I think Orion might know. Orion come here!" He bellowed.  
  
Orion slinked out of the shadows and rubbed his mother and father's head and went to Old D. "Yes sir."  
  
"Do you know where Mint could be?"  
  
"Oh sure she is probibly with Billy and the guys."  
  
"Billy and the guys?" Choked Alonzo coming out to hear this.  
  
"Sure Billy and his tribe of toms raised me and Mint for awhile after mum died, then after awhile we left. Mint was sad cause she was the only queen and was getting lonely so she left. I stayed but then Macavity caught me."  
  
Alonzo sighed in relief, and walked off. He had been worried Mint was seeing another tom.  
  
"So she is safe?" Asked Demeter.  
  
"Very safe mother." He rubbed up against her purring to reassure her then he went to Munk and did the same then turned to leave.  
  
"Orion. Billy's tribe wouldn't happen to be called the Etoile would they." Asked Old Deutoronomy.  
  
"Of course sir. The Etoile is our name and keeping others safe is our game." Orion said from memory grinning. Then seeing they were done with him he went back to the shadows.  
  
Munk looked after him and sighed. "Why does he stay in the shadows? He was so friendly and always with the other kits for the first few days and then he went into the shadows. I don't get it."  
  
Old D smiled sadly. "I'll explain in a moment. Billy was raised in this junkyard and then he left to start his own tribe. he and his group of toms trained to stay in shadows without being noticed so they could go anywhere and make sure everyone is safe. The Etoile's are kinda like the human cops. Orion was trained to be a Etoile so he feels more comfortable in the shadows than anywhere else. And if I'm right Mint was trained the same way but she rather be out of the shadows and with other cats but if it came down to it she could go into a shadow and never be seen."  
  
Munk smiled and nodded but Demi was agitatted. "I want Mint back. Can we go see her at Billy's tribe?"  
  
Old D shook his head. "No. Mint ran off to be alone. She will come back when she is ready. Until then let her alone to think. That's why she left."  
  
Demeter nodded and nuzzled him then rubbing agaisnt her mate she ran off to find Bomba. Munk dropped down to sit at his father's side.  
  
"what do you think about this whole thing?"  
  
"I'm surprised at Macavity. I'm not surprised about mint. She is a smart and beautiful queen. She will be a hlep to our tribe in the future. She will also help Alonzo come outta his gloom he's been having. But Mint is one that needs to think things through. She will talk to others about her problems but she herself only has the answers and she knows that."  
  
Munk sighed then smiled sadly. "My little girl is growing up."  
  
Old D chuckled "Just be glad she will end up with a good mate."  
  
Munk smiled at that. "I'll be glad to have Alonzo as a son-in-law. They will be perfect for each other."  
  
"Yes they will. Now if you don't mind to escort me to the vicarage wall it's time for my nap."  
  
"Yes sir!" Munk laughed. 


End file.
